The Past of Isabella: The Immortal Child
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: What if Bella is also older then what she looks? What if she knew vampires before the Cullens? This is before Twilight, before Carlisle was born! This is Bella as an Immortal Child.
1. Chapter 1

The Past of Isabella: The Immortal Child

The Rules of being a Vampire

1. No Human Can Find Out About Vampires.

2. Don't Turn A Child Under 10 In To A Vampire Or They Will Be Killed.

3. The Volturi

* * *

I was 5 years old. The house up the road hasn't been used in a while so, Lucy and I went to see what was in it ever room had dust in it. Nothing had been move in years in all the rooms but one. We were on the first floor the room near the back of the house. The was nothing in the room but chains and a table with a white cloth over it. On the table were papers I only got to read a bit of it.

Subject: Marcus. Vampie.

That was all I got to when footsteps were heard Lucy ran shutting the door behind her. I placed the papers back the way they were before I picked them up, and hid under the table. I knew I couldn't run so I had to hide. The footsteps came closer. I now could make out four sets as well as something being dragged. The chains were being move then.

"Now Vampire. Will you tell us what it is we want to know? Or are you not going to have any blood because you're going to stay silent?" asked a man.

There was no answer other than a growl. The man and the other three people left the room I waited till I was sure they was gone before I came out of my hiding place. I looked at the man on the chain to the floor. He was beautiful, with pale skin and black hair. His eyes were black too as he watched me. He was looking at me looking bored, hunger, and interested all at the same time.

"My name is Bella. You're Marcus right? And a Vampire? Who needs blood right now?"

He nodded at me.

"I'll be back tomorrow with something you can drink." Then I left.

For the next 12 week I came back to the house to Marcus with a rabbit or someother small animal I would findd in the forest. We talked a lot about our lives. I cared a lot about Marcus and I wanted to free him. When I had been getting him the rabbits and other small animals for 2 weeks he gave me a locket he had. He said the locket had the Volturi crest on it and that he wanted me to have it. Then my world changed one Friday.

I opened the door. "Marcus I got you a big rabbit this time. I hope you like it." I said. That's when I saw the four men over the side of the room. I dropped the rabbit box looked at Marcus who had something in his mouth looking at me with horror filled eyes. I turned to run but someone was in front of me. He grabbed me by the hair to which Marcus growled at. Because of the look of pain on my face the man turn me to look at Marcus.

"Now we want to talk to you Isabella. You see your friend Marcus here won't talk to us but maybe he will talk to you why don't you ask him how he became a vampire?" he said as one of the man took the thing out of Marcus mouth. He was still growling at the man holding my hair.

"Let go of her now!" Marcus growled but the men just tighten his hold on my hair.

"Now Marcus if you want to help your little friend here tell us how." the man said.

I tried to get out of his hold my crawling at his hand. All he did was throw me in to a wall. Marcus growled louder pulling on his chains.

"Tell us or she will get hurt more" the man said stand over me.

"No Marcus don't tell them because of me." I said "I'll be fine." And that was when the man started to beat me. I didn't once scream or show my pain in any way. Marcus continued to growl and pull on his chains. He was getting a bit loose and I was bleeding a lot. Then the man did something want gave the Marcus the strength to break free. He stabbed me in the stomach. Marcus broke free and killed everyone. But I was dying.

"Bella you know the immortal children I told you about I have to turn you into one to save you. I'll look after you so don't worry. I'm sorry for doing this." He whispered in my ear before biting me at the base of my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel the fire burning me, but I didn't scream. I know Marcus is with me waiting for the fire to stop. I'm becoming a Vampire. An Immortal Child many will want to kill me just because Marcus wanted to save me. I will do as Marcus tells me may be then the other Vampires won't kill me. May be they will see I won't hurt them and all I want is to stay will Marcus. I thought all of this before the fire became more pain full. Then there was nothing but me, the fire.

* * *

The fire and darkness seemed to go on forever. Never ending pain and never ending night. I don't know how long I was in the darkness and the fire when I started to hear the voices.

"Marcus, dear brother your back! But what is that you are holding?" said a happy male voice.

"Hello Aro, Caius, this is Bella. She is turning. I know what you think about Immortal children but please don't kill her until we can see if we can control her. She helped me when she was human she knew what I was but still she helped she would of died because of me please brothers don't kill her." I heard Marcus say. He spoke with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Marcus you are our brother, so we will let her live till she becomes out of control, but if she does it will be your fault you will need to take care of her." The voice that belonged to Aro said. Then the fire came back to burn me more than it already had. I couldn't hear anything but my heart beating faster than ever before, I couldn't feel anything other than the fire, I couldn't see anything but the darkness, I couldn't think of anything but the pain.

* * *

It seemed like forever when the fire started to leave the rest of my body to just burn my heart. After 3 more beats of my heart it stopped. There was no sound from around me. I breathed in the air. I could smell 16 other vampires in the room. One was sitting beside me. I heard him move so his head was near my ear.

"Welcome to your new home, my little Bella." Marcus whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus moved his head away from and I opened my eyes. It was like I was seeing for the first time. Everything was so clear. I looked at the other vampires in the room. They were all watching me. Marcus had me sitting in his lap, so I moved my head so I was hiding it in his chest.

"Why are they looking at me?" I asked Marcus.

"They just wanted to see who won a place in my heart as my daughter, Bella." Marcus replied softly. "Do you wish to meet them?" I nodded my head and looked at the new vampires.

"These are my brothers Aro, and Caius." as Marcus said this two vampires stepped forward. One had snow white hair and the other had black hair just like Marcus.

"Hello Aro, Caius." I said with a shy smile.

"Hello dear one." said the one with black hair smiling happily. He sounded like Aro did when Marcus was talking to him. The other, Caius just nodded at me.

"Bella this is my wife Didyme." Marcus said. A beautiful woman stepped forward. She had chocolate brown hair that went down to her waist, her red eyes showed so much love and caring in them we they looked at me I knew that I would be welcomed by her. She seemed to hold the look of a mother to me. So that is what I wanted her to be, my mother and I wanted Marcus to be my father.

"Hello Didyme. Are you going to be my mother now?" I had to ask to know if thats want she wanted or not.

Didyme smiled a smile full of love and happiness. "Hello dear Bella, and yes I would like to be your mother from now on." she said I smiled at her and her smiled became bigger.

Marcus had me say hello to the others whoo I would be spending most of my time with. I meet Sulpicia, and Athendora, Aro's and Caius' wives. Alec and Jane, Chelsea and her husband Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Renata and Santiago. They all were nice and friendly to me. Felix and Alec were going to be my bodyguards. Heidi was going shopping to get me loads of clothes, Chelsea was going to show me how to draw, Felix, Demetri and Alec were going going to play every game I wanted to play. Aro wanted to find out if I had a power, Caius thought it would be good for me to know how to fight so if I let out my rage fighting for fun then to kill, I would be in control a lot longer. Corin wanted to teach me how to play some instruments. Jane said she would spend a lot of time with me as Alec her twin was one of m guards. Renata, Afton, and Santiago said they would also play games with me if I didn't want to play with Felix, Demetri, and Alec. Didyme and the other wives were happy to spend time with me.

So the start of my life as Isabella Volturi was a good and happy start.


	4. Chapter 4

My first week in the Volturi went my fast. We found out my powers and Aro is so happy about them. You see I have more then 1 power, I have many. My main ones are Mind Reading when I want to know what someone is thinking, I can control fire and the weather, I can talk to animal's so they don't run away from me, I can talk to people using my mind, I'm a mental and physical shield, I can will things to happen, I can absorb powers, so I have everyone in the Volturi's power, I have super safe control and I can't smell human blood so I hunt animal's who are weak and will not last long.

I'm having fun with my new family. I was only allowed to be in the area where the main family and the moust trusted guard lived. At first I couldn't understand why. But I soon found out.

Alec, Felix and I were playing hide and seek.

"Alec, Felix come out from where ever you are." I called down the hall I was walking in. Just as I smelled a new vampire, something hit me. I couldn't use my powers as Aro only has been teaching how to talk in others mind. I knew this vampire was not Felix or Alec.

"What are you doing here?" The male vampire hissed. But before I could say anything he bit my arm and ripped out of its socket. I scream out in pain. He bit my neck and I knew if he got my head off I would be dead. I could hear running foot steps.

"Alec use your power on him!" I heard Marcus yell. The vampire who was on me went still and was not bitting my neck. Felix grabbed him and pinned up to the wall. Alec and Marcus stepped in front of me as Didyme put my arm back in its socket. I could see Alec stopped using his power on the vampire because he started trying to get Felix off him.

"How dare you attack her!" Marcus growled. I could feel the rage coming off him.

"She is an immortal child I was only doing what we have done for years." he hissed at Marcus

"Felix take him to Aro tell him what happened." Marcus said before he turned and kneeled next to Didyme. "Bella your going to be alright he will never be near you again."

Felix took the other vampire to Aro. When my arm was healed and only the two scars of what happened today was left Didyme and Marcus took me to my room with Alec following behind.

I had never thought I would be attacked in my own home. I knew what other immortal children were like but I'm not like that.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to my room Didyme put me on the bed I never sleep in. Alec sat next to me and held my hand while Marcus and Didyme talked so we couldn't hear them.

"Who was the vampire who wanted to kill me?" I asked Alec.

"His name was Blake. I'm so sorry he did that to you. You see he is or was a part of the guard but not one of the most trusted guards like me and Felix and everyone who was there when you woke up. Most of the other guards would most likily try to do what Blake did." Alec said sound sad and really sorry.

We were silent for a minute then Jane came through the door. She came to the bed and hugged me.

"I am not letting you go any where without me." Jane said in a voice that said 'and-you-can't-tell-me-to-leave-you-alone'

I hugged her back with one arm because Alec still had hold of my other hand."Ok Jane" I whispered knowing she would hear me.

* * *

It has been a week after the attack and true to her word Jane has not left me. Alec and Felix wont play hide and seek because of want happened. I don't see why. I mean Jane has not left my side apart from when she needed to feed, so why would she leave me when playing hide and seek. I told them this but still no on hide and seek. When everyone who knows me and who I think of my friend found out the were really mad. They each wanted to kill him for attacking me. But Aro didn't want to kill him so he got Didyme to take away his memory.

Aro has started teaching me how to use and control my powers that can protect me. My shields and fire control have come along great. I can make the fire into pictures of my memory. Jane loves it when I make a picture of us together. I also learned to put a shield around things and keep them there. I did that for Didyme. I put a shield around one of my fire pictures. It was of her, Marcus and me. When I gave it to her it looked like she would of been crying tears of joy if she could.

I was in a clearing in the forest outside our home with Felix when I heard them. Vampires. 5 of them.

"Felix vampires." I whispered so only he could hear me.

Felix grabbed me and put me behind him, but I was looking around his arm as the 5 vampires walked cat-like in to the clearing. They were all males.

"What are you doing here nomads?" Felix growled.

"Why do you have an immortal child, Felix?" asked a vampire with sandy blond hair.

Felix only growled at them. I knew Jane would be finishing feeding now so I needed her here.

_Jane help! I'm in the forest with Felix. 5 nomad vampires are here. _I thought to her.

_We'll be right there. _She thought back.

All the nomads were growling their blood red eyes lock on me. 2 lunged at Felix getting him away from me. A third vampire went to keep Felix away from me, while the one with sandy hair grabbed mefrom behind. Felix's eyes were locked on me, wide with horror. I was looking at him the same way. He was trying to break away from them to get to me when they started to bite him.

"FELIX!" I screamed just the before the sandy one bit me on the other side of my neck from last time I was attacked.

"BELLA!" Felix shouted. One of the other vampires started to try to rip Felix's arm off. That got me seeing red with rage.

"NO!!!!" I screamed before setting all the nomads on flames. The 3 holding Felix let go of him screaming out in pain. The sandy one remove his teeth from me so he could sream but held me close too him thinking I would burn as well in the fire but the fire didn't burn me. I could feel the heat of the flames as they went from his body to mine but they didn't burn they more of danced on my skin.

I could see my family and friends running towards us. Screaming my name but all I could do was stand in the nomad's arms and let the flames dance. When the nomad's body finally turned to ash I stopped the flames.

Didyme ran to me and pick me up holding me to her chest sobbing. Marcus came and hugged the both of us, his head resting on top of mine.

"Don't ever do that again. I thought I lost you" Didyme sobbed out.

"I'm sorry Mother. I wont do it again." I said wrapping my arms around her neck. I feel her sobs lessen because I called her Mother but it was true she has been my Mother since I woke up in this life. I was going to call her Mother and Marcus Father from now on. This day showed me that the did truly love me as a daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

When we all got back home Jane and Alec was glued to my side. I knew they wouldn't leave me alone now that I have been attack twice in two weeks. But I think it good that it was only twice instead of every day but they don't agree to me. So I knew what this meant they were going to make a little forest inside the castle for me to walk in and hunt and I wasn't going to be allowed outside for at least 10 years.

I can do that I mean I will live forever so it's not to much to agree to make everyone happy. Maybe then I can play hide and seek in the forest room. My Mother and Father have been keeping close to me to. I think it was because they saw me on fire that they were acting this way or it could be that they like to worry about me. I don't like that everyone was so worried over me. So I got a new scar. They should be worried about poor Felix, he now has so many scars because of me. He had 3 biting him when I only had one. But it looked like no-one was. So I was going to. I walked up to Felix and hugged his leg. One: because I was so small. And two: because he was so tall.

"Are you alright Felix? How are your bite marks? Do they still hurt?" I asked looking up into his blood-red eyes with my orange ones.

"I'm fine Bella. They don't hurt at all. I'm glad your all right." Felix said before picking me up and holding me to his chest.

"I wonder if I could will me self to sleep" I wondered out loud. I really felt like I wanted to sleep for the first time since I woke up as a vampire I want to sleep. I guess being attacked by 5 vampires then burning them would make you want to sleep.

"Why don't you try and see?" Felix asked while walking to my room still holding me and with Jane and Alec on either side of him.

I nodded my head and tried. It worked as darkness took me.

* * *

When I woke up I was in my bed. Jane was sitting in a chair reading a book while Alec and Felix were playing chess. I could hear Heidi going through my clothes. I sat up and all eyes snapped to me. I smiled at them.

"I guess I can sleep then?" I asked giggling a little.

"Yep, Aro wants to see if you can make others sleep to." Alec said coming to sit next to me on my bed.

"Leave it to Aro to think that. Let me guess if we go into battle and you can't cut off the senses I'll will them to sleep?" I asked Alec. I jumped abit when I heard Aro laughing from the doorway.

"I hadn't thought of that but good idea dear sweet Bella. I just wanted to let you know that the forest room with be ready in a couple of days." Aro said still laughing. You could almost see the gears working with the idea in his head. "I must go and speak with Caius and Marcus about your idea." he said before turning and leaving you could hear him talking to himself "Maybe Bella could go on mission where everyone has to die. I know that they wont let her go alone but I think it would be good for her and us....." his voice faded out after a while.

"I wish I never said anything." I groaned as I buried my head into Alec'c chest.

Alec laughed. "Well you should of known if there is an idea about battle or anything like that Aro would hear." he said still laughing.

"Shut up Alec." Heidi snapped coming towards me with a red-dress in her hands "Now come on Princess let's get you ready for the day."

I still don't know why she calls me Princess. I guess it has something to do with Marcus being my Father and I'm considered part of the main family. But I don't like it much but for some reason it makes her happy to call me that. I have no idea why but it does, so I let Heidi. After I was in the dress Heidi had picked out I went and sat on my bed. Heidi had to go do her job of the day, so that only left me, Alec, Jane, and Felix all sitting on my bed talking about random things.

Felix was in the middle of a battle story about him and Demetri when my door busted open and in walked an enraged looking Marcus, an indifferent Caius and a cheerful,and a bit worried Aro. My Father came over to me. He picked me up hugged me tightly before putting me down so my back was by the wall and stood in front of me growling lowly at Aro.

"Brother, come now it was her idea after all. Maybe she would like to go. Have you thought of that?" Aro said in his annoying happy voice.

"I'm not sending her in to battle Aro." Father growled out between clenched teeth.

"She will not go in to battle only on some missions. Can't you see if we let her go the Volturi will be feared more as there will be the unknown, unseen but heard of Princess of the Volturi who can kill very well." Aro said trying to reason with Father.

"I don't care if we get more vampires fearing us or power I will not let my child be out there where anything could happen. I mean look, she is here 2 weeks and she has been attacked twice once inside her home and once just outside. How will it be out there if she is not fully safe in her own home." Father said trying to reason with Aro.

"At least she wasn't attack everyday." Aro point out. I couldn't believe I had thought the same thing as this man. He was crazy and I thought of something he did? I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth open at bit in shock. I could hear Alec, Jane and Felix trying to silence their laugher because they knew I had said that so they could guess what was running through my mind.

"That's not the point Aro. I could of lost both times. If I let you send her out I'll not know if she will come back alive or a pile of ashes." Father said his voice thick with saddness.

"Fire doesn't burn her as you saw yesterday. Marcus you know I wouldn't send her out alone. What kind of an uncle would do that?" Aro said a bit of saddness leaking into his happy voice. I still don't know what keeps him so happy. He must of been insane when human is the only reason I could come up with.

"I don't care. Let her be a child a little before trying to send her away on missions please Aro." Father begged you could tell he wanted to buy some time for me and his planning to get me out of it.

"Fine brother we will not send her yet but I do want to send her on at least one mission." Aro said before leave my room with Caius.

Father sighed with relief before turning to me and hugging me again.

"Don't worry I will try to get you out of it." He whispered before putting me on my bed and walking out my room closing the door behind him.

"I really wish I didn't say anything now." I groaned again as I buried my head into Alec's chest.

"So you and Aro think alike?" Felix laughed.

I turned and glared at him using Jane's power on him. He dropped of my bed and screamed like a girl in pain. I stopped using the power and laughed at him Alec and Jane also laughed at Felix. Felix was glaring at Jane thinking she did it.

"It wasn't me Felix. You do know I not the only one in this room who can use that power." Jane said.

So Felix turned his glare on me and I knew I needed to be saved from his pay back.

_Demetri! Save me from Felix's pay back_ I thought to Demetri.

Just when it looked like Felix was going to give me my pay back my door once again busted open but this time Demetri ran in and grabbed me put me on his back and took off running before the others could even ask what he was doing. I could hear them following us. Demetri and I were both laughing as he ran through the halls with Jane, Alec and Felix behind us. They couldn't use there powers as I had my shield up.

Demetri ran into the throne room where Father, Aro and Caius are when no-one is there to see them or they haven't called people to them. He jumped over the thrones and we hide behind them. No-one in the room knew what we were doing but they let going knowing that they would see soon. And soon enough Jane, Alec and Felix ran into the room.

"Ok Demetri come out and bring Bells with you." Felix shouted.

I gave Demetri sad eyes but he still got up and pulled me to stand in front of Felix.

"Hey Felix" I said hoping he would forget.

"Right pay back." He said in a low voice.

"Mother!" I sreamed running when Felix jumped at me. And of course my Mother got to me before Felix could land on me. She held me close to her and glared at Felix.

"How could you even think about doing that to my child?" My Mother asked in her mad voice.

"She used Jane's power on me!" Felix whined.

"She is still a child so don't try to attack her for pay back." Mother growled

"I wasn't going to attack her. I was going to make her think I was going to but I wasn't really going to." Felix said like he was trying to reason with her.

"You are her guard you don't make her think your going to attack" Mother growled loudly. Felix nodded his head knowing he could not reason with her.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a week since Mother told off Felix for making me think he was going to attack. True to Aro's word I have my own indoor forest. I've got them agree to let me back out in the forest in 10 years. Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix will again play hide and seek with me in my forest room. I have a new power. I get visions of what is going to happen. But I see everything.

I was sitting with Jane on my bed talking about what we were going to do for the next week when the boys are off on a mission. When the room and Jane went away I knew I was having a vision so I let it happen.

_I just got back from a mission. A beautiful woman who looked around 21 years of age was walking behind me like she was my guard. She had black hair that stopped mid-back with red high-lights. She had golden eyes just like I had. So I knew she hunted animals with me. I was walking into Aro's study. _

_In there was a blond haired male vampire. He had golden eyes. An animal drinker. He gave off an understanding and caring aura. He seemed like he always wanted to learn. He stood when we walked in._

_"Hello I'm Isabella Volturi and this is my guard Serena. Do you know where my Uncle Aro is?" I asked._

_"No, I'm sorry I don't. He went to get something I think. I'm Carlisle Cullen. It is nice to meet you Isabella. And good to see I'm not the only animal drinker out there." the man Carlisle said._

_"Call me Bella, Carlisle." I said looking up to this man._

When I came back Mother, Father, Uncle Aro, Uncle Caius, Jane, Demetri, Alec, Heidi, and Felix were stand around watching me.

"It seems we are going to get a new friend. His name is Carlisle Cullen. He will be an animal drinker. And I will meet coming back from a mission. I'll have a guard called Serena by that time" I explained to them.

Aro laughed. "Told you she wanted to go on missions Marcus." he said before gliding out of my room.

"She will not be going on mission until she is at least 100 years old and she may not go then." Father shouted following Aro with Caius behind him.

"I'll go make sure your Father and Uncle wont start fighting." Mother sighed before following them.

"So Serena?" Heidi asked sitting beside me. Jane sat on my other side. The boys all went to sit in the chairs.

"Yes, it seems animal drinkers eyes are golden. She will drink from animals with me. It looked like she wont talk much but I seemed to like her. I wonder how she will become one of my guards." I said.

"I don't care as long as she wont hurt you." Jane said. I know many haven't seen the side of Jane she shows me, but she truly is very caring and fun loving, she also wants to protect the ones she cares for. She only acts the way she does to others so they don't see her weak.

"She wont hurt me." I told her.

I couldn't wait to met Serena and Carlisle.


	8. AN

hey I would like you all to know there is a poll on my page so that I know who you want Bella to end up with so I can write will that in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_Summer 1918 Chicago._

_I was in a hoptial room. There were 2 people in it a woman and her son._

_I walked up to the womans bed and took her hand carefully. Her eyes opened and she looked at me as if I was an angel._

_"Hello Elizabeth. My name is Isabella. I'm going to save you but I would like you to ask Dr. Cullen to save Edward. He is the only one that can. You will see Edward again but not for many years I'm sorry about that but I want to save you and I need you away from Edward to do that. Is that ok Elizabeth?" I said softly._

_"Yes thank you, as long as Edward is alive out there I will be with you." She whispered._

_"Tell Dr. Cullen to save him like only he can I will make it seem like you are died after you tell but I will take you from the morgue and save you while he will take Edward and save him. I will be just outside the window." I said before letting go of her hand and jumping out of the window only holding on to the bricks to the side of the window so I could look in the room._

_Carlisle walked and talked with Elizabeth. I used a power what made it sound like her heart stopped beating. He took her to the morgue before returning for Edward._

I was back from my vision to see Heidi walking to me with a midnight blue dress.

"What was that one about Princess?" Heidi asked sitting beside me.

"Carlisle is going to be a doctor. I'm going to make he save a boy named Edward and I'm going to save Elizabeth, Edwards mother." I explained getting into the dress.

"But Carlisle is a vampire how is he going to be a doctor Princess?" Heidi asked doing up the back of the dress.

"Easy my dear Heidi, I will help with his control. So he will not want human blood." I stated smiling at her.

"If you think it will work then ok Princess." Heidi said knowing when I put my mind to it nothing can stop me.

I could feel a pull to the feeding room. The room only my friends and family use to feed in.

"Are there humans in the feeding room Heidi?" I asked walked to the door with Heidi behind me.

"Yes, it's feeding time." She stated. I had a feeling I should help someone in there. I ran as fast as I could to the room. I throw the doors at of my way and saw who needed my help. A girl about 16 years of age with her back to the wall Demetri walking towards her. She had power and I needed to save her. I ran so I was in front of her and crouched in front of her ready to defend her.

"Bella what are you doing?" Demetri growled.

"You will not harm her! She has a power! I will change her so back away Demetri" I growled back at him. He stepped back. I turned to the girl.

"What is your name?" I asked softly.

"Aria." the girl whispered.

I put out my hand for her to take. "Come with me Aria, I will look after you. my name is Bella." I said. She took my hand and I took her to my room. She sat on the bed and I explained what was going to happen before I bit her neck, and wrists. She screamed because of the pain and all I could do was run my fingers through her hair and tell her I was sorry for the pain she was going through.


	10. Chapter 10

3 days I stayed with her while she screamed and begged for death. I felt helpless for I could do nothing for her. Alec stayed with me and Aria. He knew it would be hard on me to listen to her scream because of me.

When her heart finally stopped beating I looked down at her head which was on my lap. When she opened her blood-red eyes, she just stared at me for a while.

"I'll take you hunting in my forest room. Don't worry you wont kill a human." I said.

She got up off the bed and I grabbed her hand before running with her to my forest room. We hunted on the animals there and she did not say a word. We were in my room just finished cleaning up when Jane walked in my room.

"The masters want to speak with you." Jane explained. I nodded I knew this was coming. Aria and I followed Jane to the throne room. We walked to the middle and bowed alittle to my uncles and my Father.

"You wished to speak with me? Uncles? Father?" I asked.

"Why have you made a newborn?" Caius asked rage in his voice.

I looked at Aro when I answered knowing he would love that I saved someone with a power and my idea.

"She has a power and I knew I needed to save her. I also have an idea of what I should do if I make more. We all know that there well be two more as I have seen it. I have of yet seen if there will be more the three." I said

"What power does she have dear? What is your idea for the vampires you make?" Aro said sounding like a child in a candy shop.

"She can make you think, you are living the thing you fear the most. My idea is I make them a team. They will all drink from animals and I will help with their control. Felix, Demetri, Alec and myself will teach them how to fight. They will be my personal guard." I explain like it was nothing really.

"Will you be taking them when you go on missions?" Aro asked happy by my idea.

"Of course" I replied.

"Very well dear you may go." Aro said in a voice saying no-one could change his mind he liked my idea and it was going to happen.

I smiled at him before taking Aria back to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a year since I saved Aria. Now both our eyes are gold and I have been having visions of Carlisle's family and I know whose lives I have to be in to get them to where they need to be. I have to talk and save Elizabeth for Edward to be turned. I have to keep Esme's heart beating she will become Carlisle's mate. I have to give Rosalie enough will to save her mate Emmett. I have to save Alice from James. I have to will Jasper to go into the diner to meet Alice. All I have to do now is wait for the time to act.

Aria and I were walking in the forest room when I was hit with a vision.

_A alley in Volterra it is night. A young man and woman are there you could see they were brother and sister. Aria and I were standing in the shadows._

_"Hello Eva, Lucca." I said walking out of the shadows._

_"Who are you?" The man Lucca asked._

_"I am Bella. Am I right to say you both are very sick and don't have anywhere to live?" I asked when Aria stepped out of the shadows so she was behind me._

_"Yes." Eva said._

_"Would you like to live forever?" I asked._

_"Why?" Lucca asked._

_"I can give you forever if you would like?" I answered with my own question._

_"If you will give us a place to stay then yes." Eva said_

_"Of course Eva. I will always look after you." I promised before I bit both of them._

I wondered why I would safe them. Like it was going to answer my question I was hit with another vision.

_It was a wedding. Lucca was standing infront of Aro waiting for the bride to come._

_I walked down first throwing flower petals on my way. When I turned to see the bride Aria came wearing a beautiful white dress. Her arm linked with Demetri. She was smiling and if she could cry she would be crying tears of joy._

I came out of my vision and looked at Aria and smiled.

"What did you see master?" She asked tipping her head to the side.

"We are going to get your mate tonight and his sister." I said before skipping away from a shocked Aria.

"My mate master?" Aria said in disbelief.

"Yes. Your mate. I saw the wedding it was beautiful but not as beautiful as you looked Aria." I said.

"Master?" Aria said in worry.

"Don't worry Aria, he will love you. Oh and thank you for making me flower girl." I said still skipping along with Aria following behind.

She said no more knowing that what I saw would come true. When we walked out the forest room Jane joined us.

"Why are you so happy Bells? And why does Aria look like she is going to go into shock soon?" Jane asked walking beside me.

"We ae going to be getting her mate tonight and his sister. And I saw her wedding." I explained.

"What's her mates name?" Jane asked

"His name is Lucca and his sister is called Eva." I said.

"Aria and Lucca sitting in a tree." Jane started to sing while I giggled

"Jane don't go there." Aria snapped finally snapping out of her shock.

Jane laughed before walking away most likily to tell everyone.

"She is going to tell everyone now Aria. Get ready for Felix and Demetri." I said trying not to laugh at Aria look of horror.


	12. Chapter 12

We were standing in the shadows of the alley like my vision just as Eva and Lucca came into the alley. They were just going to walk past us when I stepped out of the shadow.

"Hello Eva, Lucca." I said walking out of te shadows til I was in front of them.

"Who are you?" Lucca said just like my vision.

"I am Bella. Am I right to say you both are very sick and don't have anywhere to live?" I asked when Aria stepped out of the shadows so she was behind me. I knew she only had eyes for Lucca right now.

"Yes." Eva said. She looked like she would pass out at any moment. I wonder why I didn't see that in my vision.

"Would like to live forever?" I asked like in my vision.

"Why?" Lucca asked. I could tell I would always have to explain everything to Lucca before he would agree to anything.

"I can give you forever if you would like?" I answered with my own question already knowing the answer and outcome.

"If you will give us a place to stay then yes." Eva said.

"Of course Eva. I will always look after you." I promised before I took her hand and bit her wrist.

She screamed out in pain before Lucca could do anything I grabbed his hand and bit his wrist to. He cried out in pain as well. They were both on the ground so I bit them on the neck before looking a Aria. She was watching Lucca with pain and sorrow full eyes.

"Aria carry Lucca. I will take Eva." I said. She took her eyes off Lucca to look at me.

"Yes master." She replied before picking him up.

I went over to Eva's side and put my arms under her and picked her up making sure her legs or arms weren't touching the ground.

"I am sorry for your pain. But you will have your forever." I whispered in her ear.

I made my way home with Aria following. When we entered Alec was by my side that moment.

"How was Aria with the blood?" He asked.

"Fine I told you my training her to get used to the smell of human blood would work." I said.

"True. Your going to use that same training with Carlisle to make him a doctor right?" Alec asked opening doors for us.

"Yes." I replied walking to my room.

"Do you want me to hold her?" Alec asked as Eva started to try a break out of my hold.

"No thank you Alec but I have got her. We are almost at my room anyway." I said as we turned on the hallway to my room.

When we entered my room I placed Eva on the bed. Aria placed Lucca next to her and sat next to him holding his hand and never taking her eyes off him. I sat next to Eva and ran my fingers through her long black hair. Together Aria and I spent watching them scream in pain. Aria looked to be in as much pain as Lucca by just watching him. I knew he would be her mate but this just shows they were meant to be. Eva's heart stopped first. When she opened her eyes I was the first thing she saw.

"Hello Eva. Lucca will wake soon." I said just as Lucca screamed out in pain one last tim as his heart stopped.

When Lucca opened his eyes he just stared in to Aria's eyes as she stared into his.

"I know you two love eachother but we should hunt." I said breaking their moment.

"Yes master." Aria said standing up pulling Lucca with her.

I stood up and grabbed Eva's hand.

"Well I will tell you what you have become. You are vampires I made you and Aria. Don't worry I know you don't want to kill people so you are going to hunt animals with me and Aria. Aria calls me master because I made her. My Father and uncles are like the royal family so I'm like a princess but the vampire world can't know about me as I'm an immortal child and the law says your not allowed to make children into vampire but I'm allowed to live because I can control myself and I have powers. My uncle Aro likes power alot, so he loves me as I have lots of powers. I turned you because you Lucca asr going to become Aria's mate and I knew you wouldn't want to leave your sister behind so I turned her to." I explained while I walked to the forest room with them.

"Mate?" Lucca asked

"Your her soulmate. Now no more questions let's hunt." I said and we hunted. I had a good feeling about my new friends I knew they were going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

2 Years later.

"Come on Aria your getting married tomorrow so we have to have a party for you." I whined at Aria again.

"No master. I don't like parties." Aria said again. I pouted at her while Eva just laughed at us knowing I would win in the end.

"Please it's just going to be us and Heidi, Jane, Mother, Renata, Chelsea, Sulpicia, and Athenodora." I said giving my best pout.

"Fine. We will have this party." Aria sighed.

"About time you gave in." Eva laughed.

I laughed to skipping out my door to get everyone ready when I was hit with a vision.

_In 97 years time._

_Covens using Newborns__, fighting in the south of the new world over hunting grounds. Humans wondering about the deaths and missing rates going up. Vampire covens being ripped apart._

When the vision ended I was disgusted at what would be going on in the south. But I knew now why Jasper was made. I would have to keep Maria alive so she could turn him.

"Master what did you see?" Eva's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"I have to see Aro about it." I said walking towards the throne room. "Lucca." I said still walking with Aria and Eva following behind me.

"Yes master?" Lucca said now that he was walking beside me.

"There will be a lot more training on how to kill newborns. You will be going on a mission with me just not yet." I stated just before I entered the throne room.

"Father, Uncles. I have news to do with the future." I said standing in the middle of the room with Eva, Aria and Lucca standing behind me.

"What have you seen?" Aro asked.

"In the new world in 97 years time there shall be wars. In the wars vampires will be making newborns to kill other covens. It will get so bad that the humans will see that something is not right." I explained.

"What can we do?" Caius asked

"Nothing till the humans start to question about the dead and missing. When they do start to my guard and I will go and kill the covens and newborns." I stated

"No!" Father of course said.

"I will be a 100 year old vampire. I will only kill the covens that all need to be killed the others will deal with the ones where only the newborns need to be killed." I explained.

"Great idea. So you will be training more? Very good thank you for telling us Bella." Aro said before Father could say anything more. I nodded as Father growled at Aro. I turned with my guard andd walked back to my room. Alec was next to me before we even got half way there.

"You know I'm coming with you?" Alec said grabbing my hand to hold.

"Yes. You know Jane will come with you if you go?" I said.

"It will give Felix a break from being her play thing." Alec laughed. I had to laugh at that. Felix was getting used to having Jane using her power on him that he doesn't scream as much as he used to.

"You know he only let's her because he likes her." I said.

"Hey!" I heard Felix shout.

"Oops!" I said then pulled Alec into a run with me with Eva following us. Aria and Lucca had gone to train more. I didn't want to know what Felix had in mind to get me back but I didn't want to.

"Come back here you!" Felix shouted following me.

"Janey!" I sreamed running down the hall.

"Bells! Are you alright?" Jane asked standing right in front of me.

"Make Felix stop!" I said before going to stand behind her Eva and Alec stood off to the side to watch the show.

Felix came running up when he saw Jane he froze.

"FELIX!" Jane yelled.

"Yes Jane?" Felix asked

"You leave Bella alone or I will rip you apart and leave you apart for 5 years!" Jane said her voice like ice.

"But she was the one who started it when she said..." He stopped before he said what he felt for Jane it was funny to see his face.

"She said what?" Jane asked looking up at him.

"Nothing."

"He was going to say that I said that the only reason he let's you use your power on him is because he likes you." I said.

Jane looked at me then looked at Felix who was glaring at me and started laughing.

"I already knew that." She said when she finally stopped laughing. "I'll see you later." Jane waved at us before she reached up and kissed Felix on the cheek and walked away. We all laughed at Felix who just stood there frozen with shock.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked into Aria's room to find her standing in front of a mirror playing with her black hair what had been curled and had a half up and half down style to it.

"You look beatiful Aria." I whispered softly making sure her white with a hint of pink in it dress was prefect.

"Thank you master." Aria said.

"For what? I just said what was true." I replied handing her her pink and white roses.

"For everything. It you hadn't of turned me then I would of never met Lucca and I would of never been able to spend forever with him. So thank you so much master." Aria said looking at me with soft eyes full of happiness.

"You are welcome Aria." I said before turning to leave. "I better get ready to be the best flower girl ever."

"Of course master." Aria replied before I left the room.

The wedding was beautiful and so wonderful. Everyone of the guard who knew them and about me was there. After we had a small party in which we told them goodbye and have fun on their honeymoon they left for their 1 year honeymoon. Eva wanted to go for a bit of traveling so she was leaving me too. It would go back to the days before I had turned any of them and it was just me, Alec and Jane most of the time but it didn't worry me much. I knew Eva would be back by the summer and Aria and Lucca would be back this time next year.

I was waving them off when Alec came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Bells why so sad?" Alec said.

I smiled sadly when I looked up at him. "I know they will be back soon but I will miss them and I'll worry about them as I turned them."

"They'll be fine Bells. Anyway I will be with you all the time so you will have no time to miss them."

"What will we be doing?"

"We shall be annoying Felix to no end that he likes my sister." Alec was laughing by the end. I had to join in just by thinking about what Felix'x face would be like.

"How about we try to get them together?" I said so only Alec could hear.

"Ok, it could be fun." Alec said after some thought.

"Come on Alec. The party hasn't finished yet so let's dance." I said pulling Alec to the dance floor.

"Fine but only because you want to." Alec said in fake defeat. I couldn't help but giggle.

Everyone danced and talked till the middle of the night before we finally called the party to end. Alec walked me to my room were we played chess.

"Hey Alec!" I said sitting up in my chair as I had an idea.

"What?" Alec asked confused by my mood change.

"Here." I said as I put my hand out to him. He was about to say something as an ice rose started to grow in my hand. When it was finished growing I gave it to him. "It wont melt or break." I told him as I saw him holding it like it would break at any moment.

"Thank you Bella." Alec said looking at his ice rose.

"Your welcome." I smiled at him before getting up to do some paintings of the wedding.

"Why are you painting the wedding?" Alec said coming up behind me.

"So they can see it everyday and they can see what everyone else saw." I explained painting when Aria and Lucca said their vows.

"They love it Bella." Alec said sitting behind me so he could watch me paint.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few days since the wedding. I was walking slowly back from the forest room when I heard Alec almost shout at someone.

"Hey! Jane I told you not to touch that." I heard Alec almost shout.

"Why? Where did you get it from? Who made it for you? Is it made out of ice?" I heard Jane ask.

"You may find a way to break it. Bella made it from me a few days ago after the party. And yes it is made out of ice." I heard Alec explain with a sigh.

"Fine I wont touch it. But even if it did break you know Bella would just make you a new one." Jane said with a sigh of her own.

I walk back a little bit so they wouldn't know I had listened in on them.

"Alec! Jane! Felix! Demetri!" I called skipping the way I was going before.

Alec and Jane walked out of Alec's room. Demetri and Felix walked out of Felix's room.

"Let's play hide and seek in the forest room. It's been like forever since we last played in there." I said grabbing Alec's and Jane's hand before heading to the forest room.

"Fine." I heard Demetri say before he started to follow with Felix.

"Heidi! Santiago! Corin! Chelsea! Afton!" I called still walking to the forest room.

"Yes Princess?" Heidi said walking the other side of Jane.

"We all are playing Hide and seek." I explained to them as we entered the room. "Ok! We are going to be in groups. Jane and Felix are one group. Demetri and Heidi will be another. Chelsea and Afton are another. Santiago and Corin will be another. So Alec and I will be the last group. Santiago and Corin you have to find us first." Then all went to hide.

"Did you see Felix's and Demetri's faces when you said who they was in a group with?" Alec whispered when we were in the tree.

"Yeah. I think I will have two big chirstmas presents this year from them if my plan works." I whispered back.

"What plan is that?"

"The plan to get your sister and Felix together and Demetri and Heidi together."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I know it will work."

"You and those visions."

"Yep"

After 3 hours of playing hide and seek we all went off doing our own things. I went to spend time with Mother.

"Hello Mother!" I said walking in to her room.

"Hello sweetie." Mother said before picking me up and hugging me.

"Want to watch another fire show?" I asked.

"Of course." Mother said sitting on the bed with me on her lap as I made a shield and fire inside it.

I would do this to show Mother a few memories using the fire to show the picture. Mother loved seeing them though she was there for most. She once told me the reason she liked me showing her them was because I always was so happy and she could also see how I saw things. After an hour of the fire shows I knew it was time to train.

"I better train Mother." I said as the shield and fire disappeared.

"Ok sweetie be careful." My mother said as I kissed her cheek.

"Always am." I said skipping out the room.

I skipped to the training room where Alec and Felix was waiting.

"So shall we start?" I asked

I was half way through the train session when I was hit with a vision.

_It was now in Mother's room. A male vampire jumped on her when her back was turned ripping her arms off and then going for her legs._

When I came out of my vision my eyes was black with rage. I roared before running to her room as fast as I could. I could hear Alec and Felix behind me as well as others. I broke the door of her room down and there he was about to bite in to her neck.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed jumping on to his back and bitting in to his neck.

He roared in pain and backed away from my Mother. I made sure none of my Mother's body parts would be burned before I let fire surround me and the monster I had my teeth in.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" He screamed before he was ash.

I stopped the fire then ran to my mother to help put her back together with Alec. The others who followed seemed frozen with shock.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I heard uncle Caius yell before he, uncle Aro and Father entered the room.

"DIDYME!" Father yelled running over to us as we just finished putting her legs back in place.

"What happened?" Aro asked

"A male vampire was here. He waited til Mother had her back turned before he jumped on her and ripped her a part. I just got here before he could bite her neck. He is those ashes over there." I said putting one of her arms in place as Alec put the other in place. Father was running his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you for saving me Bella." Mother said when she was back to normal.

I hugged her dry sobbing as I almost lost my Mother. Father was holding us both trying to keep back his sobs as he almost lost his wife, his mate, his best friend, his heart, his soul, his only love.

"I was almost to late to stop it. I'm so sorry I was late Mother." I sobbed out holding on to her for dear life.

"Shhh you wasn't late I'm still alive and I'm not going anywhere." Mother whispered playing with my hair.

Everyone had left but Alec who was outside the room ready to take me back to my room. After an hour of sobbing and hugging my Mother I left them alone. Alec kept an arm around me as he walked me to my room. When we got there we both sat on my bed.

"Alec how old was you when you was changed?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"17 years old and Jane was 16 years old. We was both always short so we look younger then what we really are." Alec explained playing with my hair.

"Alec I had a vision. I was human in the vision and I looked about 18. I was walking to the throne room with Heidi she was talking about what I had missed while I as away. How could I be human?" I asked Alec.

"Maybe we found someone who could turn you human and you was turned back so you wouldn't have to hide anymore." Alec said.

"Could be. Do you want to sleep again?" I asked as I felt like willing myself asleep.

"Sure." Alec said faking a yawn.

I giggled and laid down on the bed Alec did the same next to me. I used my power on us and we went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

My guards have been back for 6 years now, Jane and Felix as well as Demetri and Heidi have also been together for 6 years my plan worked. We can finally go out in the forest outside the castle. I had made Lucca and Aria as soon as they got back to guard Mother. They are not always around her like Eva is with me but they do guard her before it was most of the time now it's only when vampires were visting or near the city that they guard her. It was the first time for Lucca, Aria and Eva to go hunting in the woods outside the castle. We had just entered the trees when we heard a scream.

"Master I smell human blood." Eva said.

With that I ran towards where the scream came from followed by my guard. I entered a clearing and there was a bear getting ready to kill Serena. I growled and snapped his neck throwing it off her. I went back to her and held her hand. Her clear blue eyes were still open and locked on me.

"Serena I'm going to save you." I said before I bit her neck. "Lucca could you carry her please?"

"Yes Master." Lucca said before picking her up.

We took off running towards the castle. We just walked in to the castle when I felt the venom go to Serena's brain. We had made a mind-link and I could feel her pain. It felt like I was turning again. I fell to my knees unable to keep myself up. I could feel the darkness starting to take over me.

"Master?" Came Aria's paniced voice.

"Serena and I have made a mind-link so how and I'm feeling her pain." I gasped out trying not to scream from the pain. Then everything went dark but I could still hear everything just not see.

"Eva pick Master up! You and Lucca take them to Mast's room! I'll get Marcus and Didyme!" I heard Aria say. Then I felt myself being picked up and then Eva was running I could hear Lucca beside her.

"BELLA!" I heard Alec yell and him running towards us.

"What's wrong with her?" Alec said from the other side of Eva.

"She has a mind-link with the one in Lucca's arms. Her name is Serena. Master is feeling the change again." Eva explained as I heard someone open a door. The next thing I knew I was on my bed. I could feel the heat coming off of Serena next to me. I felt Alec sit on my other side and him grabbing my hand. Then there was nothing but Darkness and Fire.

_Hello? _I heard a voice enter my head.

**Hello, who is that? **I asked.

_Serena. Are you the angel that saved me?_

**I'm no angel. I'm a vampire.**

_I would say you could be an angel of death._

**That could be a good name for me to use when I go on missions.**

_Angelo Della Morte. I like it._

**Me too. Serena you are going to be apart of my guard. I saw you in a vision years ago. I just never saw how I would change you. I'm sorry you have to be in so much pain because of me.**

_But aren't you going through the same pain because of me? And the pain is kind of easy to get off my mind when I'm talking to you._

**I glad I can helo you get your mind of it.**

_Who was the ones that called you Master?_

**Those were the ones I turned. They make up my own guard. I turned Aria as she was going to feed off here but I could feel her power even though she was a human. She could make you think your living your worst fear. After Aria's newborn year I had a vision of Lucca and his sister Eva. Lucca would become Aria's mate so I found them with Aria and turned both of them. Lucca is very strong, he is stronger then 20 newborns and newborn vampires are the strongest a vampire can normally get. Eva can control ice and water it useful when you want to go ice skating in the summer. She can freeze vampires for as long as she wants and whatever she makes out of ice will never melt or break unless she wants it to.**

_What's ypur power?_

**My main ones are Mind Reading when I want to know what someone is thinking, I can control fire and the weather, I can talk to animal's so they don't run away from me, I can talk to people using my mind, I'm a mental and physical shield, I can will things to happen, I can absorb powers. So I can every power in the vampire world if I want to.**

_Wow your powerful Master._

**Yes I am but I would never hurt anyone who was good and didn't break the laws. But I'm not meant to be alive right now so I woud like to go on missions to help my family and the vampire world.**

_What do you mean your not meant to be alive now?_

**I met my father, the vampire who turned me when I was human. Some other humans had chained him up and wouldn't give him any blood. I found him and every night for 12 weeks I gave him an animal for its blood. One night the men who chained him was there they hit me to try and make Marcus tell them what they wanted to know. I told him not to so Marcus tried to break free. He couldn't until a knife was in my stomach, he killed the men and turned me as I was going to die. In the 12 weeks I feed him he told me all about vampires and his brothers. There is a law that no child under the age of 10 years old maybe turned. Their minds don't normally grow, they are always like a newborn unable to control them selfs. When they need to feed they feed and they don't care if people see or not. I was 5 years old when I was turned. Marcus took me from my home town and brought me here to Volterra. Aro let me live til I got out of control and when I did I would be killed. But I can control myself and Aro loves my powers. I can not smell human blood so I drink from animals. But when vampires see me the try to kill me so only the ones who was there when I woke up and the ones I turned myself know about me.**

_I wont let anyone hurt you Master._

**Thank you Serena.**


	17. Chapter 17

With the last beat of Serena's heart the pain stopped. I opened my eyes to meet the almost fully black relieved eyes of Alec.

"Hey." He said softly brushing my hair out of my face.

"Hey." I said before sitting up. Everyone was in my room. I looked over to Serena who just opened her blood-red eyes.

"Serena we should go hunting." I said getting off the bed bringing Alec with me as he had not let go of my hand yet.

_Yes Master._

I turned to Alec putting my hand on my hip and staring right into his eyes.

"You, are going to go and feed. Your eyes are almost black Alec. You shoould of feed." I said as Serena came to stand behind me.

"Who is going with you hunting?" Alec asked.

"Serena, and Eva. Lucca and Aria hunted before we found Serena. Now you go to the feeding room." I said letting go of his hand.

"Fine." Alec pouted and walked out of my room. Everyone laughed and followed him out knowing Serena and I was fine.

"Come on lets go hunt then we can talk to Aro." I said before jumping out of my window and running into the forest with Eva and Serena followed me.

After hunting and getting cleaned up we walked to the throne room.

"Aro I could tell you wanted to talk to me." I said as I walked in to the room.

"Yes, you see I could tell the Cullen children you want to help in future have powers you don't want to tell me about. But I think I should know. And I wish to know what the power Serena has." Aro said.

"Alice will be able to see the future all though not like I can. Edward can read-minds but he can't turn it off. And Jasper is an empath. Don't bother asking them to join the Volturi as they will say no. Serena can control earth and teleport. She also has a mind-link with me that is why she doesn't have to talk so others can hear with me. Because of the mind0link with me nothing can get into her mind but me. Her venom can turn me human if she bites me. And she will just not yet." I said.

"Your going to be turned human by Serena?" Father asked shocked.

"Yes, but not now. Later on in the future I will be turned human." I said.

"Very good." Aro said.

We bowed and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Any day now and we would be going to the south. I was looking forward to going. It would be my first time away from the city since I was changed. I was reading a book of our history in my room with Serena. She never liked to leave me alone. She thinks I will get attacked as soon as she leaves.

_You could be attacked as soon as I leave. Remember what you saved your Mother from? That could be you next._

"Yes but all they could do to me is rip me apart. Fire does not burn me. All you would have to do is throw the guy in the fire wait til he is ash and then put it out and put me back together." I said.

_Master I told you I would never let you get hurt._

"Yes I know Serena but when I get turned human, you wont be able to protect me then. So you have to get used to it now." I said setting my book down.

_Master why is it you will be leaving us? And why can't I come with you? Where will you be going? Who will you live with?_

"Because my dear Serena, The Cullens would smell you on me. I'm going because I need to open the eyes of Edward. He doesn't let himself look for someone to love. I have seen her with him after I help him by being his first love. I just don't know how and why she was turned yet but it has something to do with me. I will be going to live with Charlie and Renee Swan. They will be nice people and will love me like I was their real daughter. I will be coming back though. I just have to wait til some people are born and other been turned." I explain.

Serena was the first person I told what I would be doing while I was human.

_Why do you need to be human at the time to make him fall in love with you? Why are you going through all this to get people turned?_

"When I'm human I will be Edward's singer-" I couldn't even finish before Serena was screaming her thoughts at me.

_No! I will not let you go near him if your going to be his singer! HE WILL KILL YOU MASTER!_

"He will not kill me. He wont turn me to be with me. He will say he wont damn my soul to hell. He will be an animal drinker and Carlisle will halp him get over my scent to get to know me. I am playing with peoples lifes as you have once put it because for one Carlisle should have a family and I am going to be his friend. I saw him with two futures. One where I did eveything I plan to do and one I leave it up to him. In the one with me doing my planing he has a mate and a family and he is happy. In the other he is alone and he is sad. That is why I'm playing this game." I explained.

_Fine._

I knew Serena wasn't happy about letting me go but she knew I had to do it. She knew if I could make a friend happy then she couldn't stop me from doing it.

A knock on the door stopped me going on to plan what else I could do to make Carlisle and his family happy.

"Come in Eva." I said.

And sure enough Eva walked in the room wearing her mission clothes and a dark grey cloak.

"It is time to go to the south Master." Eva said.

I got up and put my on my black cloak. It showed I was part of the main family. I nodded my head then we went to meet the others before heading to the south.


	19. Chapter 19

When we got to the south we got in to teams. Serena, Eva and I was in one group. Alec, Felix and Jane was in another. And lastly Demetri, Aria and Lucca was in another. They all knew no to kill Maria.

When Serena, Eva and I went to a coven where all needed to be killed they would go for me first. It took us a month to kill all the newborns and most of the creators then we went home. I could wait to tell Uncle Aro about my new power. I could now make myself any animal I wanted to. It was too bad I could only make my self an animal but I didn't care I knew all I had to do is wait for the right time then I would be human for a while then back to my vampire self only older. When we got back home I could smell the scent of Carlisle. I smiled and skipped towards Aro study. The others went to unpack and tell everyone we were home. Serena just like in my vision walked behind me not saying a word.

When we got to the study I pushed open the doors and like in my vision Carlisle stood. I skipped to him Serena was closer behind me now ready to protect me.

"Hello Carlisle! I'm Isabella but please call me Bella. This is my guard Serena. She doesn't talk to others much only me. I saw you coming years ago." I said bouncing up and down as I was so happy. I didn't want to do as the vision went I wanted it to be different.

"Hello Bella. How did you see me coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh I can see the future. It's one of my powers. Are first meeting was not meant to go like this but I wanted it to be different." I said still bouncing till Serena placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I pouted and they laughed.

"Ah I see you have met Bella." Came Aro's voice from the doorway.

"Uncle Aro." I said running to him and started bouncing again.

"Hello there Bella dear." Aro said patting my head.

"I got a new power. I can shape-shift into any animal now it is so fun. I bet if Serena let me I could of flied home as a Bird it would of been so cool." I said fast and really happy.

"That is great dear why don't you go show Marcus and Didyme. I'm sure they would love to see you and your new power. I have to talk to Carlisle about a few things." Aro said.

"Ok. Come on Serena I want to show my Mother and Father." I said before shifting in to a little black bird. I took off into the halls with Serena following behind me.

I knew this was going to be a fun power to use. I entered the throne room where everyone else was and stood still in my bird form in the middle of the room. Everyone looked at me. Serena entered the room then and put her arm out for me to hop on. I did and walked til I was on her shoulder then shifted back to human form. I was glad when I shifted it didn't get rid of my clothes.

Everyone gasped when I had shifted back. Mother got up and took me off Serena's shoulder and hugging me close to her. I spent all night then shifting in to animals for people. It was fun. Serena said I looked very cute as a kitten. I could now go around the whole castle being a vampire kitten. It was morning and I just got Heidi out of my room after she got me in a black dress.

"Serena I'm going to go and spend time with Carlisle but I'm going as a kitten there. Could you open the doors for me? Please?" I asked.

_Of course Master._

I shifted in my kitten form. And I walked towards Carlisles room with Serena following me.

"Hello Serena. Do you know where Bella is?" I heard Alec asked. I turned and sat by Serena's feet.

"Look down." Serena said.

Alec did as she said and looked down. His eyes went wide when he saw me. He then picked me up and held me in front his face. I used my paw to tip his nose.

"Hey there cutie. You know I like your new power. You would of made a cute little kitten." Alec said.

I growled at him. It made him put me down. I carried on towards Carlisle's room. Serena laughed abit but followed me. When Serena and I entered the room Carlisle smiled. I shifted back to my human form.

"I guess you like your new power alot?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I love it. I may finally be able to walk around the whole castle without getting attacked." I said sitting across from him. Serena stood behind me. Again ready to protect me.

"Serena calm down. Carlisle wont hurt me. We are going to be great friends." I told her.

_No Master. I feel better that I am like this when we are around vampires we don't know._

"When are we ever around vampires we don't know over then now?" I asked turning so I could look at her.

_You know what I mean Master._

"Serena I would of seen if he was going to attack me. Carlisle just got out his newborn state. He is not a fighter. But I'm going to fix that and anyway if he did know how to fight he is more of a talker then a fighter." I explained.

_Your going to show him how to fight?_

"Yes. He may need it later on in life." I said with a sigh.

_He could kill you after you show him!_

"Serena he will not kill me! Even if he ripped me apart you know the fire would not burn me! Just calm down." I said again with a sigh.

_Fine._

Serena still stayed standing behind me though. I shook my head and turned to look at Carlisle.

"Sorry about that. Serena and I have a mind-link. She will only talk to Alec, Eva, Aria, Lucca and I. But she mostly talks with me using our mind-link." I explained.

He nodded deep in thought. "Do you know what made the mind-link?"

"No, we only know the venom went to the brain first. The link was made then. I went through the pain of the change again because of it." I said.

"How did it not turn you insane?" Carlisle asked.

"Serena and I talk using the link to keep our minds off the pain and it worked." I said and shrugged.

Carlisle went into deep thought for a while.

"Do you wish to be a doctor Carlisle?" I asked out of now where.

"I can't the blood, but if I could I would." Carlisle replied.

"You will and I will help you." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been 5 years since Carlisle first came here now he was leaving. Serena, Eva and I was going to london to kill his creator if we could find him. I painted a picture for Carlisle to take with him. So he could remember his time here. It was colorful and large it showed marbled balconies with bright figures in swirling robes writhing around long pillars. The highest balcony held quartet of figures. The figures were Aro, Caius, Father and Carlisle.

"Do you think he will like it?" I asked Serena.

_He will love it._

I smiled and walked out of my room taking the painting with Serena following. When we got to the main doors Carlisle was just about finished saying goodbye.

"Carlisle!" I said waving with one hand.

"Bella what have you got there?" Carlisle said walking over to me.

"A gift for you." I said smiling. I gave him the painting. He looked at it and smiled.

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle said before hugging me goodbye and saying goodbye to Serena. He left.

"Come on Serena England awaits." I said before teleporting there with Serena.

* * *

We found the vampires who was there when Carlisle was turned and the one who turned him and killed them. We killed them before they could kill two men. Owen and Tristan. I could feel a connection between Tristan and Serena so I turned both of them as the seemed friends.

We teleported home.

"Eva! Can you help me?" I said holding Owen.

Eva was there in a heart beat. I could also feel the connection between Eva and Owen. We took them to my room and we stayed with them through the 3 days of pain. When they woke up Owen just stared into Eva's eyes and Tristan stared into Serena eyes. I was going to say something but I was hit with a vision.

_"Do you Eva Volturi take Owen Volturi to be your husband?" Aro asked._

_"I do." Eva said smiling._

_"Do you Serena Volturi take Tristan Volturi to be your husband?"_

_"I do." Serena whispered._

"Yay! Your mates!" I sang jumping on the bed.

Owen and Tristen looked at me. "Who are you?" They asked at the same time.

"My name is Isabella Marie Volturi and I am your creator but call me Bella or Master like the others I turned call me. I changed you in to vampires. You will be on my guard and drink animal blood so you don't have to kill humans to live. Tristan your Serena's mate and Owen your Eva's mate. Being their mate means your their soulmate." I said and smiled at them.

"Master please clam down." Eva begged.

"Calm down? How am I meant to calm down when my babies found their soulmates?" I said bringing Serena and Eva in to a group hug.

"Master you look 5 years old. So aren't really babies. You are Master." Eva said. I let go of them and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Hey I'm older then you." I said and poked my tongue out.

They all laughed at me. Luckily Alec walked in the room.

"Alec!" I said jumping in his arms and reast my head on his chest.

"What's wrong Bells?" Alec asked.

"They are all laughing at me and calling me a baby! Make them stop being me. They are only like this because I'm an immortal child." I said and glared at them. That only made them laugh more.

"You should leave Bella alone. It's because of her your alive and can spend forever with the ones you love." Alec said but I could tell he wanted to laugh to.


	21. Chapter 21

Chicago 1918

It was night prefect time to talk to her. I knew Carlisle was on his way now. I needed to talk to her. I jumped into her window. I walked up to Elizabeths bed and took her hand carefully.

Her eyes opened and she looked at me as if I was an angel. Just like in my vision.

"Hello Elizabeth. My name is Isabella. I'm going to save you but I would like you to ask Dr. Cullen to save Edward. He is the only one that can . You will see Edward again but not for many years. I'm sorry about that but I want to save you and I need you away from Edward to do that. Is that ok Elizbeth?" I said all this softly.

"Yes thank you, as long as Edward is alive out there I will be with you." She whispered.

"Tell Dr. Cullen to save him like only he can I will make it seem like you died after you tell him but I will take you from the morgue and save you while he will take Edward and save him. I will be just outside the window." I said before letting go of her hand and jumping out of the window only holding on to the bricks to the side of the windowso I could look in the room.

Carlisle walked in and talked to Elizabeth. I used my power to make it look like she was dead. I watched Carlisle take Elizabeth to the morgue and then I watched him take Edward. I teleported to the morgue and grabbed Elizabeth. I bit her before teleporting home.

* * *

1919

I got there just as Esme hit the ground. I ran to her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry for the pain Esme but he needs you. He loves you and he will save you." I said before using my power so her heart kept beating.

I kissed the top of her head before teleporting home.

* * *

1935 Appalachia

I watched from the tree as Rosalie came in and killed the bear. She looked at Emmett and I used my power over will so she could take him to Carlisle. I watched as she picked him up and followed Edward to their home and Carlisle.

* * *

1936 Biloxi

Serena and I teleported my whole guard for this one. They all took off to find a place to watch from. I walked towards where Alice would be.

"James lets go. Your game is over." Came the voice of Victoria.

"It is not over til she is dead." James said I could see them. I was close.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you James." I said in a cold voice.

All their heads snapped to me as I stepped out of the last of the trees into the small clearing where Alice lay in the middle of her change. I walked over to her and stood between her and the nomad coven.

"What are you doing here child?" James spat.

"My name is Isabella, James. I'm not a child. I am also older then you. I am here to stop you killing my friend." I said.

"Like you could stop us." James snarled before they all lunged.

Eva slamed in to Victoria. Owen and Tristan blocked Laurent. Elizabeth was on the other side of Alice. Serena grabbed James by the arms to hold him back. Aria was in Victoria's face growling. Lucca stood by my side and my hand was on fire.

"I think I can stop you." I said. James growled.

"You shall leave Mary Alice alone. You will leave now and don't bother hunting me because you will end up dying in a ballet studio and I will be alive. Victoria I live the clearing you chose to kill me for being the reason James died but again I walk away alive. Laurent the wolves will go for you." I said.

"Don't believe the child she is playing mind games." James growled.

"Let them go they will leave now." I said. Eva and Aria left Victoria and stood on my other side. Owen and Tristan crouched in front of me. And Serena let go of James to stand by Lucca.

"This is not over." James snarled before He and his coven left.

I turned to Alice and brushed her hair away from her face before I teleported everyone home.

* * *

I was sat in the tree in the pack watching Jasper walking in the rain. I used my power over will to make him go in to the Cafe where Alice waited. I watched them start their lives we each other before I teleported home.


	22. Chapter 22

It was time. I sat on my bed and watched what my human would be like. I saw all 13 years of my human life. I opened my eyes and looked at my guard. They knew that soon I would be going to live as a human.

"It's time." I said.

They nodded and we head to the throne room so I could say goodbye. Jane and Heidi started sobbing when the hugged me. Alec was the last to hug me. He looked heart-broken but I knew I would be coming back to him and my whole family.

I looked at Serena as Alec held my hand.

"I'm ready." I said.

She nodded before bitting my neck. I felt her venom go through my veins. She pulled back as darkness took over. I knew next time I woke up I would be human.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bringing the Past back.**

**Sequel to The Past of Isabella: The Immortal child.**

**BellaxAlec**


End file.
